Conventional water desalination and/or purification systems require considerable amounts of energy and/or equipment. Additionally, existing solar systems to purify water (e.g. solar stills) are generally cost prohibitive and typically inefficient. Such conventional systems may also produce concentrated brine discharges that can harm the environment.